In the prior art, cartridge cases have been lubricated by rolling them across a surface having upon it a lubricant, but this does not properly uniformly lubricate the smaller diametered part of a cartridge casing. This is a very important problem because a single concentrated droplet of lubricant on an inclined part of a cartridge casing can cause the casing to become dented during the placing of the casing in a re-sizing die because of the high pressure needed to press a casing through such a die and because of the incompressibility of lubricant.
The dent formed in a casing where a droplet of lubricant is disposed can sometimes weaken the casing so that it will burst. This is a safety hazard for the shooter. It also leads to bad accuracy in the firing.
The rupturing of a casing causes explosion gases to come around the edge of the casing and come with sufficient force to pass by the bullet as well. This leads to inaccurate firing.
There is also the nuisance that a ruptured casing must be removed from the gun by a gunsmith, involving a costly trip and placing the gun out of competitive action until it is fixed.
Another problem of the prior art is that ruptured casings spoil the competition by introducing inaccuracies right when the shooter is in a highly competitive contest.
Since conceiving my invention, I have become aware from searching of a lubricator proposal in the prior art in which a casing is passed horizontally through an absorbent piece of material held between relatively flat first and second housing portions. Such a construction requires many machine screws, many holes and much threading and much costly assembly.
It is, therefore, one of the objects of this invention to eliminate this costly assembly and the many costly parts by providing a lubricator with a frame that will stand freely on its own frame right-side up on a table with its absorber horizontally arranged for the passage of a casing therethrough in a vertical direction from the upper side. With my concept the frame can be mass-produced by injection molding so as to have a hole through it extending vertically with a recess above the hole which can be expected to retain a support without any screws because all pressure comes downward from the top.
Another objective is to utilize the resiliency of the absorber and a tight fit of the absorber in its rescess to hold the absorber in assembly with the frame, the support being held in assembly by being contained between the absorber and the frame.